Sarò a casa per Natale
by LaraPink777
Summary: "Aveva sentito quel bisogno, irrazionale ed infantile, di vedere le luci, per compensare il buio della casa che, quest'anno, di luci non ne aveva. Per riempire l'assenza."
1. Neve

La sfera di metallo infranse una buona porzione del muro di cemento in un'esplosione di minuscole particelle. Il ragazzo si fermò di colpo, indietreggiò rapido, rischiando di scivolare sul marciapiede ghiacciato, colpito in pieno viso dai detriti del muro; alcuni gli erano sicuramente entrati negli occhi. La sfera lo aveva mancato di quanto, una decina di pollici? Il ragazzo poté sentire chiaramente la paura adesso strisciare sotto il suo giubbotto, sotto la sua camicia, sotto la sua stessa pelle.

Voltò freneticamente gli occhi, per cercare di scorgere nell'ombra del vicolo la forma che per un istante si era materializzata, nel bagliore di luce, riflesso metallico del lampione, da cui era partita la catena. Il rumore martellante del battito del suo cuore nelle orecchie era quasi assordante, il suo respiro si condensava in ansimanti sbuffi; niente, nel buio del vicolo non vedeva niente, non c'era nulla… eppure no, eccolo, un movimento veloce, troppo veloce: un altro bagliore.

La catena questa volta venne direttamente contro di lui. Contro le sue gambe. Però, adesso l'angolazione era diversa, la letale sfera ferrea seguì un movimento a parabola in modo che solo la catena arrivasse a colpire le gambe, abbastanza forte da fargli un po' male, certo, da farlo sbilanciare e cadere a terra; ma mentre il ragazzo cercava di porre le mani in avanti per frenare il suo impatto col suolo, il suo cervello, pur nell'asfissia del panico, fece in tempo a valutare che se anche questo colpo fosse stato ben centrato come quello che aveva appena sbriciolato il muro, delle sue amate gambe che lo avevano portato in giro per quasi tredici anni adesso non sarebbe rimasta che una poltiglia.

Da terra, alzò gli occhi e lo vide.

L'ombra uscì dalle tenebre; la catena tintinnava nelle sue mani.

Il terrore adesso avvinghiò completamente il ragazzo.

La figura fece alcuni passi verso di lui, portandosi sotto la luce del lampione. Una specie di armatura grigio-nera rivestiva la forma massiccia; protezioni di metallo avvolgevano stinchi, avambracci ed articolazioni, cinghie corvine si incrociavano in vita e sul petto, sopra una piccola cotta di maglia di ferro, come a sorreggere una sorta di grande zaino di metallo sulla schiena. Una sottile visiera a specchio, dalla vaga forma ad ala di gabbiano, brillava su di un casco che come un elmo nascondeva completamente il volto della figura.

Le mani, guantate di nero, avvolsero lentamente la catena; la sfera di metallo strisciò sull'asfalto. Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, aspettando ormai l'inevitabile: il prossimo lancio l'avrebbe centrato. Il cuore batteva talmente forte che forse, pensò, sarebbe morto per questo, prima del colpo. Curioso che l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto sarebbero state quelle mani. Avevano i guanti solo tre dita?

"Lascia stare mio fratello!"

Il ragazzo aprì un occhio. Pensava che morire proprio questa notte, proprio la notte di Natale, solo per aver rubato in un negozio, fosse già abbastanza brutto. Ma quando vide suo fratello in piedi davanti a lui, che piazzato tra sé e la figura in armatura brandiva il suo inutile coltellino, capì di essersi sbagliato. C'era di peggio.

Con la forza della disperazione, scattò in piedi, avvolgendo suo fratello di undici anni col proprio corpo. Avrebbe voluto rimproverarlo, prenderlo a calci, perché doveva solo scappare quando lui glielo aveva ordinato, doveva solo mettersi in salvo quando quella specie di mostro si era materializzato davanti a loro, nel vicolo sull'uscita posteriore del negozio di generi alimentari che avevano scassinato. Invece fece in tempo solo a buttarlo a terra, coprendolo, con l'estremo ed istintivo e probabilmente inutile tentativo di proteggerlo. Chinò la propria testa su quella del fratello.

Un secondo passò, poi due, poi cinque.

Il ragazzo alzò la testa.

Il colpo non arrivò mai. L'individuo in armatura li stava fissando. Poi, si voltò a guardare il sacco con la refurtiva che giaceva abbandonato a pochi passi. Aperto, riversava il suo contenuto sull'asfalto del vicolo: una lattina di conserve stava ancora rotolando.

La figura chinò leggermente la testa di lato, le sue spalle sembrarono abbassarsi, la sua postura farsi più incerta; si passò una mano sull'elmo, lentamente, e fece un passo indietro. Quindi, si voltò e scomparve nuovamente tra le ombre, rapido, silenzioso come la notte stessa.

Il ragazzo sentì il cuore nel petto rallentare un po' la sua folle corsa. Incontrò lo sguardo del fratellino sotto di sé. I primi fiocchi di neve toccarono il suolo.

Sul tetto, in alto, le mani a tre dita sfilarono il casco.

L'aria gelida della notte arrivò a ghiacciare il lieve velo di sudore che copriva la pelle verde. Raffaello gettò il casco ai suoi piedi e si sedette, con il guscio contro una torretta della compagnia telefonica. Alzò il viso al cielo, incurante della neve, che si scioglieva subito al contatto con la sua faccia accaldata; anche se il cielo non fosse stato coperto, inutile desiderare le stelle. Non che gliene fregasse niente, delle stelle. Le lasciava a quel sognatore di Mikey ed a quella testa fina di Donnie.

Si premette i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, ripensando ai due fratelli nel vicolo. Sentì un senso di feroce impotenza stringergli lo stomaco. _Due ragazzini, maledizione. _Improvvisamente, ebbe voglia di tornare a casa. Così, subito, con la ronda appena iniziata. Ebbe voglia di tornare, solo per controllare Mikey e Donnie, per entrare di nascosto nelle loro camere e guardarli dormire.

Accertarsi che fossero ancora lì, almeno loro.

…

(Un anno prima)

"È l'albero più bello che abbiamo mai fatto!"

Michelangelo fissò compiaciuto, con le mani sui fianchi ed un sorriso soddisfatto, il grande abete addobbato.

"Lo dici ogni anno." Donatello sorseggiava una tazza di caffè, seduto sul divano. Accanto a lui, Raffaello con una mano cambiava annoiato i canali della televisione, mentre con l'altra faceva esercizi con un manubrio.

"Ma questa volta è davvero il più bello!" Saltellando come un ragazzino, la tartaruga mutante più giovane tirò fuori dalla sua cintura il T-phone ed iniziò a scattare alcune foto all'abete.

"Gli fai addirittura le foto?" Il viola corrugò la fronte, divertito dall'infantile esuberanza del fratello. Diciotto anni suonati, ma ancora bastava un albero di Natale a farlo eccitare come un bambino. Donatello a volte invidiava questo suo aspetto, questa sua capacità di sapersi sempre emozionare, nonostante tutto.

"Certo! Così le faremo vedere a Leo quando torna." Il mutante in arancio si bloccò, impensierito da ciò che aveva appena detto, abbassò il viso, poi si voltò verso il divano e guardò un attimo i fratelli.

Tornò a fissare le foto nel telefono tra le sue mani, allontanandosi dall'albero.

"È il primo Natale che non passiamo tutti insieme" mormorò, con l'euforia di pochi secondi prima subito raffreddata. "Chissà che cosa sta facendo…"

Donatello sentì l'alone di tristezza del fratello minore colpirlo come la corrente di aria fredda di una porta che si apre; cercò a sua volta gli occhi verdi di Raffaello, che alla menzione del fratello lontano aveva perso ogni interesse alle sguaiate urla dello show in tv.

Il mutante in rosso cercò gli occhi nocciola e poi quelli azzurri. Adesso, tra di loro, come tra tutti i fratelli, vi erano sempre state due forme di comunicazione, diverse e complementari. Una era più evidente, fatta di parole, dove si poteva dire o non dire, dove tutto era sempre giocato sul filo della presa in giro, dell'ironia, che smorzava ogni tono più grave, che frenava ogni forma di retorica. Vi era poi la comunicazione meno appariscente, fatta di velocissimi scambi d'occhiate, di piccole espressioni del viso, di semplice postura del corpo: questa non aveva limiti, né filtri, non celava niente, era immediata e dolorosamente sincera.

Quando Michelangelo sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, Raffaello si alzò in piedi.

"Che cosa sta facendo? Tiene il suo guscio al caldo mentre noi stiamo qui a congelare, ecco che cosa sta facendo. Altro che addestramento, Sensei l'ha mandato a svernare come vacanza premio, questa è la verità! Maledizione, Donnie, ma funziona bene l'impianto?" disse strofinandosi le mani per enfatizzare le sue parole. In verità, non sentiva affatto freddo.

Gli occhi di Michelangelo si riaccesero del loro consueto sorriso.

"Giusto! Da lui non fa freddo, vero Donnie?"

"No Mikey, in una delle ultime lettere ci ha detto che la temperatura è mite, ricordi? Quella in cui ci ha raccontato dell'incidente col serpente."

Il mutante in arancione annuì rasserenato e tornò a fotografare l'albero, canticchiando a bocca chiusa una melodia natalizia.

Raffaello si avvicinò di qualche passo. L'abete che gli aveva portato April era alto e ben proporzionato, così lontano dagli alberelli storti e rachitici che riuscivano a procurarsi da bambini. Le decorazioni con cui lo avevano addobbato, o meglio, con cui lo aveva addobbato praticamente solo Michelangelo, formavano una creativa ed originale accozzaglia di forme, stili e colori che davano nel complesso un risultato allegro e piacevole seppur nella sua dissonante confusione.

Il mutante con le lentiggini ripose un attimo il T-phone per sistemare una pallina blu, spostandola da un ramo all'altro, e poi fece nuovamente un passo indietro per verificare l'effetto finale, continuando a mormorare la canzone natalizia.

_I'll be home for Christmas_.

Quando Michelangelo collegò la spina alla presa, una miriade di luci fiorirono tra i rami. Raffaello incrociò le braccia, fissando l'ipnotica alternanza luminosa.

Il primo Natale che non li vedeva tutti insieme.

La tartaruga mascherata di rosso sospirò piano senza accorgersene. Leonardo era via da appena un paio di mesi, e già sembrava una vita. La rabbia furiosa dei primi giorni, contro il fratello che era partito di nascosto, senza salutare, e soprattutto contro Splinter che lo aveva mandato in quell'assurda prova di allenamento, si era nelle settimane condensata in una sorta di amaro malumore, che si nutriva della mancanza e del senso sottile di tradimento.

In primavera, quando sarebbe tornato, per prima cosa l'avrebbe preso a pugni. E poi gli avrebbe fatto promettere di non lasciarli mai più.

…

Ma Leonardo non tornò né quella primavera, né nei mesi successivi. Le lettere improvvisamente cessarono di arrivare.

Adesso, era il secondo Natale che suo fratello mancava.

Aprendo la porta di casa, Raffaello si aspettava caldo, silenzio e buio. Effettivamente, di caldo era caldo, grazie all'efficiente impianto costruito da Donnie: il più ben climatizzato dei rifugi che avevano avuto fino a quel momento, e sicuramente molto più caldo di quello nella vecchia stazione della metropolitana che li aveva visti crescere.

Ma non era né silenzioso né del tutto buio, questa notte. Nella sua postazione, in un'estremità dell'ambiente centrale, tra monitor e strumentazione varia, Donatello era ancora a lavoro. Gli schermi accesi ed una lampada da tavolo irradiavano la zona di una luce fredda e traballante, lasciando in penombra il resto della sala. L'angolo dove l'anno scorso Michelangelo aveva addobbato l'albero, quest'anno era buio e vuoto.

"Signore, ha controllato che la porta sia quella corretta e corrisponda all'IP… Allora, provi a fare un ping all'indirizzo di rete della stampante e veda se la raggiunge… Sì, signore, mi trova qui tutta la notte, richiami quando vuole. Chieda di Donatello. Grazie signore, buona notte e buon Natale."

La tartaruga mascherata in viola si tolse le cuffie e girò la sedia da ufficio per guardare il fratello che aveva sentito rientrare.

"Sei già a casa? Non è neanche mezzanotte!" lo apostrofò ironico aggrottando la fronte. Raffaello grugnì una risposta incomprensibile senza neanche guardarlo, ed andò in cucina. Donatello si strofinò stanco gli occhi arrossati ed allungò la mano verso la tazza di caffè: sospirò, trascinò la tazza vuota e si alzò dalla sedia, recandosi anche lui in cucina.

Raffaello gli voltava la schiena, rovistando nel frigo. Donatello lo scansò e si avvicinò alla macchinetta per l'ennesimo caffè. Versò l'acqua nel serbatoio, inserì il filtro di carta, vi mise dentro due cucchiai di caffè macinato, richiuse il cassetto ed azionò la macchinetta, nei soliti gesti che le grossa dita verdi ripetevano giorno dopo giorno da anni. Mentre aspettava che il caldo liquido sgorgasse nel bricco, si voltò verso Raffaello, che adesso seduto al tavolo addentava voracemente gli avanzi della cena e beveva la birra direttamente dalla bottiglia. Raffaello continuava a non guardarlo, e Donatello ormai, dopo tanti mesi, non aveva voglia di iniziare le solite inutili discussioni.

Suo fratello non l'ascoltava, non l'aveva mai ascoltato. Ma la colpa, lo sapeva, era anche propria: lui, che ancora si chiedeva perché fosse stato nominato leader dal padre pur essendo sempre stato considerato più giovane di Raph, in questo ruolo non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile e Leonardo, e senza il fratello in blu la loro famiglia era solo la pallida ombra dell'affiatato team che era stato negli anni passati. A che valeva ripetere per la centesima volta il suo disappunto per il fatto che Raph uscisse da solo quasi tutte le notti, che non apportasse il minimo contributo per far andare avanti la casa, che stesse diventando sempre più scostante ed insopportabile, che bevesse troppe birre, che non rispettasse gli ordini di Splinter?

Ormai, tutto era cambiato. La loro squadra non esisteva più. Bisognava iniziare ad accettare che niente sarebbe stato più come una volta. I tempi dei loro gloriosi scontri contro il Piede, i Dragoni Purpurei ed i Kraang erano ormai finiti. Le loro pattuglie come difensori della città erano ormai solo un ricordo.

Leonardo se n'era andato. Ed a questo punto, Donatello l'aveva razionalmente e dolorosamente capito, era molto probabile che se ne fosse andato per sempre. Poiché non aveva più fatto avere sue notizie le spiegazioni più logiche alla fine si erano ridotte ad un paio. Certo, vi erano sempre una molteplicità di variabili che avrebbe potuto non conoscere, ma analizzando tutto sul piano delle probabilità statistiche, le motivazioni più plausibili erano sempre e soltanto due. La prima ipotesi, la meno verosimile, poiché avrebbe presupposto una mancanza di empatia nei confronti dei fratelli poco consona con il carattere di Leonardo, era che egli non avesse più intenzione di tornare: aveva trovato la sua strada, la sua libertà, aveva iniziato una nuova vita che non coinvolgeva più i suoi fratelli. Alla fine non sarebbe stato del tutto inconcepibile. Erano adulti, ormai. Va bene, l'avrebbe pure potuto perdonare, forse, un giorno… Ma era la seconda ipotesi, la più attendibile, che faceva male, soprattutto la notte.

Quella che suggeriva che Leonardo non potesse tornare perché prigioniero, o morto.

Leo altrimenti non li avrebbe abbandonati, non li avrebbe fatti stare in pensiero così. Leo sarebbe stato a casa con loro, per Natale.

Versò il caffè nella sua tazza, e si sedette al tavolo. Aveva bisogno di cinque minuti di pausa, prima di tornare a lavoro. Soffiò contro il liquido aromatico, e ne bevve un piccolo sorso bollente.

Fu Raffaello a rompere l'imbarazzante silenzio.

"Lavori pure la notte di Natale?"

"Uh?" Donatello alzò gli occhi dal caffè, ed annuì prima di prenderne un altro sorso, poi fece un sorriso stanco, svelando la caratteristica fessura tra i denti. "Questa notte il servizio è pagato doppio."

Il rosso annuì di rimando, bevendo la birra. La sua espressione s'incupì. Come se la sua rabbia non avesse abbastanza con cui saziarsi negli ultimi mesi, si era unito anche il senso di colpa quando ricordava che i suoi fratelli minori avevano entrambi trovato un lavoro per portare avanti la baracca, e comprare le medicine per Splinter.

"Sensei come sta?"

"Un po' meglio. L'ho controllato poco fa. Ormai il peggio è passato."

Raffaello continuava a tenere gli occhi sul piatto, mangiando. La voce burbera non riusciva a celare del tutto la preoccupazione. "Ha ancora la febbre?"

Donatello sospirò, e si stiracchiò sullo sgabello."Non so. Dice di no."

"Dice di no? E tu non hai controllato di persona?"ringhiò, alzando gli occhi dal piatto.

"Raph, Splinter non è un bambino. Pretendi che metta in discussione quello che mi dice?"

"No, ma pretendo che controlli se sta veramente meglio! Ci ha tenuto nascosta la sua malattia per settimane!"

"Lo so! Non c'è bisogno che tu mi dica cosa fare."Sbatté la tazza sul tavolo un po' troppo forte, ed alcune gocce scure saltarono sulla superficie.

"Certo, sei tu quello che deve dirci cosa fare" bofonchiò il rosso con lo sguardo perso nella bottiglia che teneva in mano, stringendola troppo forte.

"Ancora con questa storia, Raph? Finiscila."

Raffaello si alzò strisciando la sedia.

"Guarda, meglio se me ne vado a letto. Buonanotte."

Donatello si passò una mano sul viso. "Sì, Raph. Buonanotte" mormorò piano quando il fratello era già uscito dalla cucina.

Non riusciva a ricordare quando era stata l'ultima volta che aveva parlato con lui senza essersi scontrato. Scosse la testa, avvolse la tazza calda con entrambe le mani e bevve un altro sorso. Ancora un minuto, e poi sarebbe tornato a lavoro. Anche se aveva una gran voglia di buttare tutto in aria, di mandare tutto al diavolo. Ogni cosa nella sua vita sembrava andare per il verso storto, negli ultimi tempi. Il lavoro frustrante. April lontana. Raph che gli stava sui nervi. Mikey che col suo lavoro da pagliaccio gli portava più preoccupazione che altro, con quel suo andarsene tra gli umani in pieno giorno. E per finire, ultimamente, lui stesso non riusciva a trovare a volte il tempo e la concentrazione per allenarsi: non toccava il suo bo da quanto, stavolta, tre giorni? Sì, tutto stava andando a rotoli da parecchi mesi. Anzi da più di un anno.

Da quando se n'era andato Leo.

Di malavoglia, si alzò lentamente e tornò a lavoro. Poggiò nuovamente la tazza sul piano, tra decine di cerchi marroni sui fogli di carta, si rimise le cuffie, riallacciò la linea. Rispose ad un'altra telefonata, sforzandosi di mantenere la voce allegra e cordiale. Intanto, sentiva Raffaello uscire dal bagno, aprire delle porte della zona notte e richiuderle, passare nuovamente nell'ambiente centrale, poi ancora nelle stanze. I suoi passi concitati lo distrassero e dovette scusarsi col cliente e farsi ripetere il problema. Alla fine, la tartaruga mascherata in rosso si piazzò accanto a lui, e Donatello, continuando a parlare, alzò un dito facendogli segno di non essere disturbato.

Per tutta risposta Raffaello allungò una mano e gli chiuse la telefonata.

Il mutante in viola si voltò verso di lui, inviperito.

"Ma che cavolo fai?" gli urlò in faccia. Vedeva rosso. Va bene essere strafottenti, ma arrivare ad interferire col suo lavoro! Avrebbe dovuto richiamare lui il cliente, e scusarsi e…

"Dov'è Mikey?"

Donatello sbatté le palpebre. "Cosa?"

"Mikey. Non è a casa. Dov'è?"

Il viola si alzò in piedi, guardò inebetito verso le camere da letto e poi gli occhi verdi che lo fissavano fiammeggianti.

"Ma… non è a letto?"

"Mi senti? Ho detto che non è a casa! Dove diavolo è?"

"Non lo so, Raph, non so!" Fece due passi verso le camere, poi si fermò e tornò alla postazione di lavoro, prese il T-phone poggiato sul piano tra la confusione di libri e fogli. "Adesso lo chiamo. Credevo fosse in camera sua…"mormorò iniziando a selezionare il nome sullo schermo. Perché era uscito senza avvisarlo? Doveva essere sgattaiolato fuori mentre lui parlava al telefono. Ma perché? Dov'era andato?

Mentre aspettava la risposta, non era preoccupato, no, ancora no. Stava solo telefonando a suo fratello per sapere dove fosse e raccomandargli di non rientrare troppo tardi. A voler analizzare bene, avrebbe potuto avvertire al massimo solo un leggero senso di, diciamo, preallarme. Al segnale di mancanza di linea, un piccolo campanello iniziò a risuonare nella testa. Certo, Mikey era un adulto, un forte mutante ed un ninja esperto. Ma perché il telefono non prendeva?

Quando impostò sullo schermo la funzione per rintracciare la sua posizione, mentre Raph in piedi accanto a lui lo incalzava in silenzio, e scoprì che il T-phone del fratello minore non solo non prendeva ma era come se fosse scomparso dalla faccia della terra, adesso sì che si sarebbe potuto definire allarmato.

Dov'era Mikey?

…

I fiocchi di neve scendevano ondeggiando piano. Se sulla pelle non avessero dato l'impressione di essere piccole spine di ghiaccio, sarebbero anche stati belli. Così come le luci di quella luminaria lontana laggiù, che si accendevano e spegnevano, accendevano e spegnevano.

_Dai, tentiamo ancora._

Poggiò le mano tremanti per terra, accanto alle sue gambe. I palmi scivolavano sul terreno ghiacciato, ricoperto di liquido caldo.

Prese un profondo respiro. L'aria gelata graffiava il palato. Strinse gli occhi, ed i denti.

Fece forza sulle mani, e sulla gamba sinistra.

Il bacino si alzò da terra appena un paio di pollici. La carne lacerata stridette contro il ferro.

Urlò di dolore; pregò che nessuno l'avesse sentito. Ma non vi era nessuno, nella fredda notte intorno a lui. Era solo.

Gettò la testa all'indietro, ansimando e sibilando tra i denti, con la mascella stretta fino a scricchiolare, in attesa che lo strazio si placasse almeno un po' adesso che era tornato immobile, sdraiato sul gelo. Due lacrime sfuggirono dagli occhi stretti, scivolando sul tessuto ghiacciato della maschera, e scorsero calde sulla pelle lentigginosa del viso congestionato.

La neve cadeva letale e meravigliosa, nella notte di Natale.


	2. Luci

Lui voleva solo vedere le luci. Le luminarie. Gli alberi addobbati. Anche se sapeva che non era una grande idea.

Innanzitutto, perché sarebbe dovuto stare vicino agli umani. Tanti umani. Anche se ormai di giorno lavorava in mezzo a loro, ben mascherato, la paura di essere visto e scoperto era sempre costante. Ragazzi, come gli era battuto forte il cuore, mentre aveva fissato estasiato la danza policroma delle lucciole di quell'albero enorme, nella piazza, e un gruppo di umani gli si era avvicinato. Così vicino da averlo sfiorato. Aveva abbassato il viso, cercando di scomparire nel cappuccio. Aveva sperato che tra sciarpa ed occhiali da sci non si intravedesse niente. E che il giubbotto sformato non lo facesse sembrare troppo… strano, né i larghi pantaloni lunghi fino ai piedi.

Aveva rischiato, imprudentemente e sconsideratamente, di infrangere il loro primo e più importante precetto; inoltre, aveva sfidato le sfuriate di Donnie, e di Raph. E si era esposto ad un raffreddore spaziale, con quelle temperature. Ma lui voleva solo vedere le luci. Perché improvvisamente, quella sera, nel vuoto della tana, con Donnie al lavoro, con Sensei che dormiva, con Raph ancora fuori, con Leo… Leo lontano, aveva sentito quel bisogno, irrazionale ed infantile, di vedere le luci, per compensare il buio della casa che, quest'anno, di luci non ne aveva.

Per riempire l'assenza.

Ed era sgattaiolato fuori come un ladro, senza dirlo a Donnie, poiché tanto sarebbe tornato in un paio d'ore, e nessuno si sarebbe accorto di niente. Che poi, in fondo, diamine, non era un bambino, ed aveva anche lui il diritto di andarsene in giro come e quando voleva, come Raph? No?

E poi lui tanto sarebbe tornato, e sarebbe stato a casa per Natale. Lui sì, ci sarebbe stato.

Un brivido di freddo più intenso degli altri gli attraversò il corpo, e guaì per il dolore.

Sì, non era stata una grande idea. E poi, ancora non aveva capito perché per rientrare non era sceso subito giù a quel tombino ma aveva deciso di passare per questa zona, allungando parecchio la strada. Beh, buon per le ragazze. Aveva sentito le loro urla da fuori il vecchio cantiere. Almeno erano salve, era scappate. Non li capiva proprio, gli uomini. A volte, lo facevano inorridire.

E poi, non era stata una grande idea neanche affrontarli in quel modo. _Ah, Mikey, perdi colpi, vecchio mio. Non erano neanche una ventina. _Adesso, tra i brividi, sembrava però che l'idea più idiota di tutte fosse stata quella di essersi tolto i vestiti. Certo, lo avrebbero impacciato un po', un bel po', ma tanto… Tanto quel colpo da dietro non l'avrebbe visto lo stesso.

Che idiota, farsi sorprendere così.

Intontito. La corsa tra i piani. Salire le scale, inseguire. Inseguito? La lotta, tra lo scheletro scuro del palazzo. Scivolare sul ripiano in costruzione, sul cemento lastricato di ghiaccio. Sirene in lontananza. Quello con il coltello e quello con la catena in fondo non combattevano neanche tanto male. Troppi, e la testa girava per la botta. Sirene più vicine. La schivata. La seconda schivata. Il calcio. Ghiaccio.

La caduta.

Afferrare e scivolare, sbattere il fianco sul ferro dell'impalcatura, poi ancora giù, poi sbattere ancora, poi il suolo, là sotto.

Ed il dolore.

…

"Non risponde e non è rintracciabile."

Gli occhi nocciola incontrarono i verdi e confermarono l'ovvio. Ogni più piccolo sentimento di rancore dissolto, ogni altro pensiero allontanato.

"Che facciamo?"

Donatello fu quasi stupito della semplicità con cui il fratello gli rivolse la domanda. Occhi smeraldo in intensa attesa.

Giusto, lui era il leader. Appena il gioco si fa serio, ogni piccola ripicca è rimandata.

Iniziò a dare indicazioni mentre si risiedeva al computer, eseguendo velocemente le procedure.

"Controllo l'ultima posizione ed usciamo a cercarlo."

Raffaello annuì. Donatello era abbastanza sicuro che, leadership o no, ogni altra risposta non sarebbe stata accettata.

"Dove credi che possa essere andato?"

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea." Il senso di colpa iniziava a farsi strada nello stomaco, mentre le dita correvano rapide sulla tastiera. Avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione. Certo, non poteva pretendere che suo fratello a diciannove anni gli desse conto di ogni sua mossa, ma avrebbe dovuto accorgersi che non era a casa. Lui aveva la responsabilità sui fratelli, adesso.

"Spero solo che abbia preso i vestiti" aggiunse indicando uno dei monitor mentre Raph si avvicinava. In una finestra del desktop un'applicazione segnalava la temperatura esterna: dieci gradi centigradi sotto lo zero.

"Ecco, era qui." Il viola tracciò con il dito sul monitor una serie di punti rossi che si soprapponevano alla cartina della città.

"Cosa diavolo faceva quel deficiente nel centro di Manhattan la notte di Natale, con la gente in giro?" sibilò il rosso.

Donatello si fermò con il dito su un puntino. "È stato un po' fermo qui." Si bloccò, come a riflettere. Si voltò a guardare un attimo l'angolo scuro, e poi suo fratello negli occhi, infine tornò al monitor. "L'albero del Rockefeller Center" mormorò piano.

Anche Raffaello si girò a guardare l'angolo dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere l'albero di Natale. Non ci aveva neppure fatto caso, che quest'anno Mikey non l'aveva fatto. Sentì una stana sensazione amara, tra rimpianto, rabbia, malinconia e senso di colpa.

"Dannazione, è proprio un bambino." Sbatté un pugno sul tavolo. Non sapendo quale emozione privilegiare, preferì puntare su quella più nota.

"L'ultima posizione è questa" sentenziò Donatello alzandosi di fretta dal monitor, mentre caricava i dati sul suo T-phone. Raffaello si avvicinò a guardare, intanto che il fratello già correva verso le stanze. "Avverto Sensei ed andiamo."

Bussò piano alla porta, e poi senza attendere risposta l'apri. Il mutante malato giaceva sul suo futon, voltandogli le spalle. Donatello s'inginocchio al suo fianco, chiamandolo piano.

"Sensei?"

Splinter si mosse, iniziando a svegliarsi, ed il giovane mutante gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Padre?"

Hamato Yoshi si voltò verso di lui, sbattendo le palpebre. "D… Donatello?"

Si alzò sui gomiti, completamente sveglio.

"Che succede, figlio mio?"

"Io e Raph stiamo andando in superficie." Cercò di formulare la frase in modo da non allarmarlo. "Mikey ha… problemi con il T-Phone e stiamo andando a vedere che succede."

Splinter si mise a sedere. Il suo respiro era ancora pesante, i movimenti lenti.

"Che problemi?"

Donatello deglutì. Che idiota a pensare che suo padre non avrebbe chiesto.

"Lui… non riusciamo a rintracciarlo."

Il maturo mutante allargò appena percettibilmente gli occhi, ma l'espressione rimase impassibile.

"Sarà solo un problema di telefono, papà, non ti preoccupare. Andiamo e torniamo. Tu resta a letto."

Il tono della frase e l'imperativo bonario sarebbero stati impensabili, fino a poco tempo prima. Ma settimane di malattia, che avevano visto Donatello quasi costantemente al fianco del padre, per vegliarlo ed accudirlo, avevano profondamente cambiato il loro rapporto. I ruoli si erano invertiti, il protetto era diventato il protettore; la debolezza, la paura, le lunghe notti insieme avevano aperto gli animi a confronti e confessioni, ed il rapporto che si era creato tra l'uomo ratto ed il suo figlio più intelligente era diventato qualcosa di ancora più profondo e maturo. Il duro maestro si era in un certo senso ammorbidito, il giovane allievo era diventato un adulto: a volte, i discorsi si erano dipanati come una relazione tra pari, e mentre Donatello aveva imparato a conoscere aspetti del padre di cui non immaginava l'esistenza, anche Yoshi aveva appreso che nella vita gli insegnanti possono divenire a loro volta allievi.

"No, fammi alzare."

Si aggrappò al braccio del figlio, per sorreggersi, e si alzò in piedi, a fatica. Adesso che era di fronte a Donatello, era evidente come fossero della stessa altezza. Hamato Yoshi era stato alto anche da umano, molto di più della media dei giapponesi, e Donatello, il più longilineo dei suoi ragazzi, lo aveva ormai raggiunto da qualche tempo. Il giovane mutante inarcò il gomito, permettendo a suo padre di sostenersi, e lo condusse verso la zona centrale. Lo aiutò a sedersi in poltrona, e poi con un semplice cenno degli occhi lo salutò, afferrò la sua borsa a tracolla e raggiunse Raffaello che lo attendeva già davanti alla porta che si apriva sul garage.

…

_Il freddo intorpidisce i sensi. La mente si perde._ Come lo sapeva? Allora forse lo ascoltava un po', Donnie, quando teneva le sue noiosissime lezioni di pronto soccorso. Sì, forse un po'. _La mente si perde. Non deve. Tienila occupata. Pensa. _Faticoso._ Ricorda. _Doloroso._ Conta._

Cosa? Le lucine laggiù? Troppo lontane. Le sottili barre di ferro, appena visibili nella penombra, che fuoriuscivano dal cemento armato intorno a lui e si innalzavano di qualche piede verso il cielo grigio che vomitava neve, lassù?

Uno, due, tre… _Conta, resta concentrato. Conta._ Sedici, diciassette… _Il dolore è nella mente, ma il freddo?_ Venticinque, ventisei… _Come può bruciare il ghiaccio sulla pelle? È il fuoco, che brucia._ Trentasei, trentasette.

Era esattamente la trentasettesima barra di ferro a partire dal muro. La trentasettesima, sì.

Che, vermiglia, trapassava da parte a parte la sua coscia destra.

Il sangue continuava a gocciolare, ma più lentamente, tiepido e vischioso; si espandeva sulla neve candida come macchie di colore sulla tela di un pittore.

Un altro involontario lamento sfuggì impertinente dalla bocca dai contorni ormai cianotici. Il giovane mutante, alzando il ginocchio, strisciò lentamente il piede sinistro verso il suo corpo. Forse, se fosse stato un po' più vicino al suo guscio, avrebbe potuto riscaldarlo. Non sentiva più le dita dei piedi. Quelle delle mani andavano appena un po' meglio, strette sotto le ascelle. I brividi stranamente stavano diminuendo d'intensità. Così il dolore all'arto infilzato, che stava passando da insopportabile a molto forte.

Non era un bene, non poteva essere un bene. Strinse gli occhi. Si sentiva sul punto di piangere.

Poi, invece, iniziò a ridere. Piano, in dolci sussulti, quasi singhiozzi. Apri nuovamente gli occhi azzurri, e rise più forte.

Gli avevano sempre detto che riusciva a trovare il lato buffo in tutte le cose. A volte gli avevano presentato questo come una dote, a volte no. Il lato buffo. Ridicolo.

Hamato Michelangelo, tartaruga mutante. Uno dei migliori ninja al mondo. Che aveva sconfitto innumerevoli nemici, vinto innumerevoli battaglie. E che sarebbe morto la notte di Natale, da solo, trafitto come una farfalla in un espositore, congelando e dissanguando piano piano.

Ridicolo, no?

I singhiozzi stavano salendo troppo in gola, e si asciugò il moccio col dorso della mano.

_Calmo, amico, tu non ti disperi. Tu sei il ragazzo bicchiere mezzo pieno, giusto?_

Non si era disperato quando intontito per la caduta aveva alzato la testa e scoperto di avere la coscia inchiodata a terra da una barra alta almeno quattro piedi. Non quando con una mano tremante aveva toccato il ferro imbrattandola di rosso. Non lo aveva fatto quando aveva tirato a fatica fuori dalla cintura il suo T-phone solo per trovarlo fracassato dalla botta che aveva preso al fianco, e che per inciso probabilmente gli aveva fracassato anche qualcosa come una costola ed un po' di piastrone. Né si era disperato quando iniziando a tremare dal freddo aveva iniziato anche a gemere per quel pezzo di ferro zigrinato che gli straziava le carni.

Perché appena i suoi fratelli avessero scoperto che mancava, sarebbero venuti a cercarlo, e l'avrebbero trovato.

Ma a mano a mano che i minuti passavano, era diventato sempre più difficile allontanare il pensiero che, forse, i suoi fratelli non si erano neanche accorti che lui mancasse.

E mentre la neve scendeva in piccoli fiocchi malvagi, avvolgendo il suo corpo in un doloroso abbraccio di morte, il tempo scorreva lentissimo e nero, ed i rumori e le luci e New York e la festa erano lontani oltre le recinzioni del vecchio cantiere, l'ansia ed il dolore cambiavano nome, diventando angoscia, e la speranza si andava affievolendo come una candela sotto un bicchiere di vetro.

La morte appariva reale, vicina. Spaventosa.

_La mente si perde._

_Tutto si perde._

Non vi era nessuno. Non vi erano i suoi fratelli.

Leo era lontano. _Leo?_

Nessuno stavolta a salvarlo. Dov'erano tutti? La solitudine era fredda e bruciava come il ghiaccio. Dov'era la sua fortuna? Dove i suoi eroi? Forse il famoso Nightwatcher stasera era a casa. E forse neanche lui si curava di un mutante, che si perdeva piano.

…

Qualche macchina era in giro. Ma nessuno stava più a casa, la notte di Natale? Per giunta con questo freddo?

Raffaello strombazzò e sorpassò quel cretino che viaggiava lento come una lumaca. L'automobilista gli rispose con un lungo e nervoso colpo di clacson.

Lo Shellraiser prese la curva in derapata, e Donatello si aggrappò allo schermo.

"Quanto manca?"chiese concitato il mutante mascherato in rosso alla guida.

"Ci siamo quasi. Alla prossima gira a sinistra." Donatello lavorò sulla tastiera del computer per verificare a cosa corrispondesse l'ultima posizione rilevata, e sullo schermo si visualizzò una planimetria.

"È un vecchio cantiere sotto sequestro. Non è detto che troveremo Mikey, ma inizieremo le ricerche da qui."

"Guarda, se nel frattempo lui sta tornando a casa, giuro che questa è la volta che gli do danti calci in culo da non potersi sedere una settimana. Non può comportarsi così. Idiota."

Donatello sbuffò in un sorriso ironico.

"Così come, Raph? Dici che non può uscire nella notte senza dirci niente? Non può farci stare in ansia perché non sappiamo dove diavolo sia? Non può mettersi in pericolo da irresponsabile senza pensare ai suoi fratelli? È questo, che non può fare?"

"Non iniziare…" ringhiò agli occhi nocciola riflessi dallo specchietto a lato del volante.

"Non può fare come…"

"Basta!" gridò staccando una mano dalla guida e sbattendola sulla caotica strumentazione della plancia dello Shellraiser. "Non devo dare conto a te di dove vado e di quello che faccio!"

La voce del viola rimase calma. "E perché dovrebbe farlo Mikey? Alla prossima gira a destra."

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Raffaello rispose, burbero.

"È diverso."

"Perché?"

Il rosso restò in silenzio. Donatello continuò, con un sospiro.

"Raph, questa storia del vigilante solitario deve finire." Vide il fratello alla guida irrigidirsi. "Adesso che Splinter sta meglio, se non la smetti gliene parlerò."

Gli occhi verdi si staccarono ancora dal visore sulla strada e guardarono nello specchietto verso l'abitacolo.

"Tu… Da quanto lo sai?"

"Solo un paio di settimane. Ho iniziato a sospettarlo un mese fa quando ti ho sentito rientrare all'alba, ma all'inizio non ne ero sicuro. Gira a sinistra e fermati."

Arrestato il veicolo, Raffaello si voltò verso il fratello, con un'espressione nervosa e sorpresa sul volto.

"Come…"

"Beh." Il viola alzò leggermente le spalle. "Almeno avevi il T-phone sempre con te."

Il rosso si alzò in piedi, e si avvicinò al portellone. Certo. Donatello sapeva rintracciare un segnale, accedere alla linea interna della polizia e fare due più due. Era anche strano che non se ne fosse accorto prima. Il senso di colpa dentro bruciava un po'; oltre alla malattia di Sensei, aveva dato a Donnie anche questo pensiero.

Imprecò, aprendo il portellone. L'aria all'esterno era freddissima. Pensò che probabilmente fosse inutile cercare in quel grande cantiere che si stagliava davanti a loro, dietro alte recinzioni di lamiera. Suo fratello non poteva certo essere lì fermo all'aria aperta.

…

"Non sei qui, giusto?"

_"__No Mikey, lo sai benissimo che non sono qui."_

"Perché ci hai lasciati, Leo?"

_"__Non vi ho lasciati, Mikey. Sensei mi ha inviato in una missione di addestramento."_

"E perché non sei tornato? Perché non sei tornato mesi fa?"

_"__Non potevo tornare."_

"Ma tornerai, vero, Leo?"

_"__Tu che pensi, Mikey?"_

"Penso… che… tornerai."

_"__Sei sicuro?"_

"Io… lo sono… Lo ero… Sei… morto, Leo?" Gli occhi si chiusero.

_"__Non ti addormentare, Mikey. Resta sveglio."_

"Non sei… morto, vero?"

_"__Non dormire. Apri gli occhi."_

"Sono stanco…"

_"__Mikey, se ti addormenti non ti svegli più."_

"Non… m'importa…"

_"__Non t'importa?"_

"No… non più… sono troppo stanco…"

_"__È l'ipotermia, Mikey. Resisti. Apri gli occhi."_

"'Resisti'? Eh eh, Leo… parli… come nei film…"

Increspò la bocca in un sorriso, e lottò con tutte le sue forze per restare sveglio. Ma aveva tanto sonno, e le palpebre secche dal ghiaccio erano pesanti come montagne… Le luci della luminaria lontana diventavano grossi cerchi sfumati, confusi e galleggianti, tra gli occhi socchiusi. La luce all'interno del cantiere era scarsissima, e la notte scura era adesso fluttuante di ombre.

Un'ombra appena più concreta delle altre sembrò materializzarsi tra i piani della costruzione.

Michelangelo apri un po' più gli occhi, chiedendosi se potesse effettivamente trattarsi di qualcuno o se non stesse già sognando. I pensieri confusi già gli suggerivano la seconda ipotesi, quando l'ombra si stagliò più nettamente sul bordo di uno dei piani dello scheletro dell'edificio.

La tartaruga mutante aprì la bocca secca, per urlare. Se l'ombra era reale, voleva richiamarla. A questo punto, poteva essere anche un umano. A questo punto, prima bisognava cercare di restare in vita, poi eventualmente pensare al da farsi.

Ma la gola emise solo un gemito roco, incapace di articolare suono. Si schiarì la voce e ritentò.

"A…iu…to…" mormorò alla notte.

L'ombra scomparve.

E lui chiuse gli occhi.

Le voci adesso erano sogni, nel nero che l'avvolse.

…

"Eccolo!"

Donatello gridò indicandolo. Raffaello si avvicinò e vide la forma distesa che aveva scorto dall'alto. Balzò all'interno del basamento di una piccola costruzione mai innalzata, una larga fossa quadrata, alta circa sei piedi e puntellata da sottili travi di ferro che spuntavano dal calcestruzzo delle fondamenta. Scartando veloce gli spuntoni ferrei, raggiunse il fratello e si inginocchiò al suo fianco, col cuore in gola; Donatello fu subito accanto a lui.

"Dio…" esclamò il rosso tendendo la mano verso il fratello immobile, per sfiorarlo. Il corpo pallido era gelido. Anche alla luce tenue, spiccava in contrasto contro un soffice strato di neve sporca di sangue. "Mikey! Mikey, mi senti?" chiese scuotendolo delicatamente per una spalla.

Donatello restò impietrito un secondo appena, non riuscendo ad ispirare, poi si inginocchiò anche lui e mise una mano sul collo del fratello minore. Sussultò al contatto freddo, ma riuscì finalmente a far entrare di nuovo l'aria ghiacciata nei propri polmoni appena sentì un debole battito.

A Raffaello bastò scorgere lo sguardo del viola. Era vivo.

"È in ipotermia." Il mutante più alto e magro guardò allarmato la gamba ferita, e si alzò per esaminare la situazione, aiutandosi con una piccola torcia. Toccò il metallo che fuoriusciva dalla coscia, patinato di un granato strato di sangue ghiacciato, e rabbrividì.

"Dobbiamo portarlo subito via da qua."Anche Raffaello si rialzò, e prese un braccio del fratello svenuto, facendo per tirarlo su.

"No!" Donatello lo bloccò con un colpo. "Rimettigli la mano giù!" gridò.

Raffaello eseguì rapido e poi lo fissò allarmato e stupito.

"Non toccargli gli arti, Raph. Se il sangue freddo affluisce al cuore rischia un attacco cardiaco. E non possiamo spostarlo in queste condizioni. Occorre tagliare la sbarra, e rimuoverla poi in laboratorio."

Tornò ad esaminare il ferro, abbassandosi a controllare sotto il corpo del fratello. "Devo tornare allo Shellraiser, a prendere il seghetto. Tu nel frattempo cerca di riscaldarlo, ma senza smuoverlo né strofinarlo, capito?"

Raffaello rimase quasi turbato da quanto la voce del viola suonasse atona e professionale, priva di ogni sentimento. Annuì ed iniziò ad abbassarsi, mentre Donatello già correva via.

Il terreno era gelido, ma a Raffaello non importava. Avesse dovuto pure sdraiarsi sul fuoco, non sarebbe stato un problema. Il suo corpo però iniziava a protestare, e mentre saliva delicatamente sul fratello minore, quasi con la paura di romperlo, iniziò a tremare.

"Mikey?" chiese ancora, sfiorandogli il viso. "Maledizione, testa di legno, svegliati!"

Cercò di coprire il più possibile il corpo del fratello con il proprio. La neve aveva smesso di scendere, ma un sottile tappeto bianco rivestiva ogni cosa. Si strinse forte contro il piastrone freddo, ansimando piccole nuvole.

Nella sua vita, aveva desiderato molte cose. Da bambino aveva fortemente desiderato quella moto elettrica vista in tv. Da adolescente, aveva desiderato stringere tra le braccia una donna. Aveva desiderato a volte di essere un umano.

Ma non aveva mai desiderato qualcosa così intensamente come adesso. Adesso voleva solo essere a casa, con suo fratello sano e salvo accanto a lui.

…

I suoni erano ovattati. Come se venissero da lontano, da molto lontano, e come se lui fosse completamente avvolto in un enorme batuffolo di cotone. Eppure, erano abbastanza pungenti, sulla sua anima, ma dar fastidio alla parte di sé che voleva tornare a dormire, rituffarsi nel mondo caldo, sicuro e senza dolore.

Erano suoni conosciuti, e piacevoli. Suoni invitanti che gli suggerivano di destarsi solo per capire che cosa fossero.

Improvvisamente comprese. Erano voci. Allora, forse sarebbe stato meglio svegliarsi. A mano a mano che la coscienza tornava, altre sensazioni sbocciavano nel suo cervello. Caldo e freddo insieme. Buio, perché aveva gli occhi chiusi. Morbido, sotto di lui. Caldo e vivo, nella sua mano.

Dolore, un po' dappertutto. Strinse le palpebre, e vibrò un lamento in gola.

"… sta svegliando."

"Mikey? Sei sveglio?"

La mano dentro la sua si strinse più forte; aprì un po' le palpebre. La luce arrivò a soffiare sul dolore alla testa come sulle braci per alimentare il fuoco. Richiuse gli occhi.

"Mikey?"Due voci pronunciarono quasi all'unisono.

Ok, luce o non luce, doveva riaprirli.

Due volti verdi si misero a fuoco. Le espressioni preoccupate ampliavano due paia di occhi, in una maschera rossa e in una maschera viola. Le pupille erano dilatate nelle iridi verdi e nocciola: in fondo, nella stanza non c'era poi molta luce.

Un sorriso si aprì sotto le lentiggini.

"Hey…" sussurrò. La gola non ne fu contenta.

Ma il petto s'inondò di calore. Era a casa, era al sicuro. Era con i suoi fratelli.

Li vide rilassarsi al suo sorriso in modo fin troppo teatrale. Gli venne da ridere.

"Come ti senti?"

_Eh, difficile rispondere, Donnie. Dovrei innanzitutto aprire nuovamente la bocca. Proviamo._

Fece per parlare, ma strinse gli occhi quando una fitta più forte sopraggiunse.

"Hai molto dolore? Hai bisogno della morfina?"

Si prese qualche secondo. Guardò a turno i suoi fratelli, poi fissò, nella sua mano, la mano di Raph: si aspettava che adesso che fosse sveglio il fratello la ritraesse, invece non lo fece. Era ancora preoccupato. Ricordò tutto l'accaduto ed iniziò a fare l'appello al suo corpo. Feroce mal di testa, acuto male ad un fianco, dolore decisamente intenso alla coscia destra. _Sì, un po' di morfina sarebbe fantastico, grazie._

Annuì piano.

Donatello si alzò e iniziò a preparare il medicinale; Michelangelo si guardò intorno, scorgendo la coperta ben avvolta sul suo corpo, il tubicino della flebo al suo braccio, alcune vecchie stufette elettriche accatastate accanto al lettino; a poca distanza, al centro dell'infermeria, spiccava qualcosa di insolito.

Un piccolo albero di Natale.

Oddio, definirlo albero sarebbe forse stato eccessivo. Era più che altro una specie di arbusto, dalla specie sconosciuta e solo vagamente somigliante ad un abete, storto e contorto, con i rametti che si accatastavano in un lato solo. Ma era carico e luccicante di addobbi e brillava di luci colorate.

Michelangelo sentì l'effetto della morfina prima ancora che il fratello finisse di iniettargli tutta la fiala. Alzò gli occhi al viola.

"Chi…"accennò indicando l'albero con gli occhi. Il dolore si stava dissolvendo in un piacevole intontimento.

Donatello fece un cenno del capo verso il fratello in rosso, che era ancora seduto al fianco di Michelangelo e continuava a tenergli una mano: non aveva detto una parola, ma si era limitato a fissare il fratello minore con un'espressione intensa ma indecifrabile.

L'arancione ricambiò il suo sguardo regalandogli un altro sorriso, ed il fratello imbarazzato mise su la sua solita faccia scorbutica e mollando la mano si alzò dalla sedia.

"Vado ad avvisare Sensei" annunciò uscendo dal laboratorio, mentre richiudeva la porta dietro di sé.

Donatello sorrise di rimando alla scena.

"L'albero più bello che abbiamo mai fatto?" scherzò, sfiorando la spalla del fratello con una carezza.

"A dire… il vero, fa… schifo" rispose ridacchiando il mutante in arancio.

"Eh eh, effettivamente… Non ho idea neanche dove l'abbia trovato, è uscito qualche ora fa mentre dormivi ed è tornato con quel coso."

Michelangelo continuò a guardare affascinato le luci.

"Che ore… sono?"

"Quasi le due del pomeriggio. Ti sei fatto una bella dormita."

"Come… come sto?"

Donatello si sedette nuovamente sulla sedia a fianco al lettino. Sospirò.

"Un principio di congelamento alle dita dei piedi. Per fortuna non abbiamo le dita piccole degli umani, altrimenti a quest'ora le avresti perse. Geloni e lievi ustioni da freddo sulla pelle. Sei stato tachicardico fino a qualche ora fa. Hai inoltre due costole ed il piastrone incrinati ed il muscolo della coscia lesionato. Per finire, un lieve trauma cranico. Letto per almeno una settimana e non vedrai il dojo prima di una quarantina di giorni." Il viola distolse lo sguardo, e la voce s'incrinò un po'. "Ho dovuto darti due sacche di sangue; non sei morto dissanguato solo perché il freddo ha frenato l'emorragia. Ma quando ti abbiamo trovato eri in grave ipotermia. Sei stato fortunato: ancora pochi minuti ed avremmo perso anche te."

_Anche te._ Michelangelo sentì come un pugno nello stomaco.

Donatello fece un profondo respiro e si alzò ancora. Girò le spalle, si allontanò di qualche passo ed iniziò a sistemare qualcosa su una scrivania.

"Raph ha ragione. Ormai siamo grandi, ognuno pensa per sé. Non devi darci conto di quello che fai…" Si voltò nuovamente verso il fratello, appoggiandosi con il guscio alla scrivania, con il fuoco nello sguardo. "Quindi non starò qui a chiederti perché invece di essere a letto, come io credevo, stavi morendo lontano da casa!" quasi gli urlò, alzando le mani a stringersi la testa. Era furioso.

Michelangelo deglutì. Aveva messo in conto la sfuriata, magari non subito. E pensava che sarebbe venuta da Raph. Anzi, quasi quasi lo sperava. Perché le sfuriate di Raph sono territorio noto, sono eventi gestibili. Ma quelle di Donnie, beh quelle sono molto peggio.

Il viola lesse l'espressione sofferente e mortificata del fratello sul letto, e si pentì della sua uscita.

"Va bene, scusa scusa, ne parleremo dopo, adesso pensa solo a riposare e…" S'interruppe alle voci che provenivano dalla tana, da fuori l'infermeria. Dilatò gli occhi stupito e s'illuminò quando riconobbe una voce femminile, la voce di April.

Anche Michelangelo sentì l'amica, che parlava con qualcuno, sicuramente Raph e Sensei. Guardò Donatello, adesso eccitato e teso verso la porta, palesemente combattuto tra la necessità di restare accanto al fratello appena svegliato e la voglia di correre ad abbracciare la ragazza. April era via da qualche settimana, ed ultimamente non aveva fatto avere sue notizie poiché si trovava in una zona lontana dai servizi delle compagnie telefoniche: l'ultimo dei suoi infruttuosi viaggi in America latina, per cercare Leonardo, si era protratto più di quanto avevano pensato, e nessuno si aspettava che riuscisse a tornare a casa per Natale.

Il giovane mutante ferito piegò il collo per vedere bene la ragazza che adesso stava entrando in infermeria: andò incontro a Donatello, lo abbracciò e lo baciò sulla bocca. Il viola abbassò la testa, ricambiò il bacio della fidanzata stringendola forte a sé, ma si staccò troppo presto, restando impietrito, quando notò un'altra figura che adesso varcava la soglia della stanza.

Michelangelo sentì il cuore perdere un battito.

La vita a volte era strana. Poche ore prima, era solo, dolorante e disperato. Era immerso nella notte, agognava luce e calore. Adesso, era a casa al sicuro, con la sua famiglia, ed aveva anche l'albero più bello che si fosse mai visto sulla faccia della terra. Questo era il più bel Natale della sua vita.

Leonardo era avvolto in una specie di mantella marrone, che ne nascondeva tutta la figura. Si strinse a Donatello, in un abbraccio forte e impetuoso, accucciò un attimo il suo viso nel collo del fratello più giovane e più alto; insieme a lui, erano entrati in infermeria April e Raffaello che sorreggeva Splinter.

Tutti si avvicinarono a Michelangelo. Gli occhi blu, nel viso magro e coperto di cicatrici, brillarono di gioia nell'incontrare quelli azzurri.

New York era glaciale, candida di neve e variopinta di luci. Le finestre illuminate erano schermi arancioni di ombre cinesi; un babbo natale tornava a dormire, ubriaco, nella sua sporca dimora. Suo figlio tredicenne abbracciava sul divano il fratello di undici anni, con lo sguardo perso al muro, ma l'espressione adulta e decisa: avrebbe finalmente chiamato quell'assistente sociale.

Sotto, in strada, un taxi giallo schizzò neve sporca passando sul tombino; più giù, nella rete di tubature del sottosuolo, arrivarono solo poche vibrazioni, e scendendo ancora, nell'intricato sistema fognario, non si sentiva più niente. Solo all'interno di un rifugio ben nascosto, si sarebbero potuti trovare nuovamente suoni, luce e calore.

Una famiglia stretta intorno ad un lettino.

Le luci dell'alberello risplendettero più intense.


End file.
